Queer as Folk
by Inefable
Summary: Viñetas de QAF. La mayoría es de Brian y Justin.
1. Brian es hetero

**Sumario:** "¿Se enteraron del rumor?" preguntó Emmett, muy divertido, mientras decidía qué comer.

**xxx**

**Brian es hetero**

—¿Se enteraron del rumor? —preguntó Emmett, muy divertido, mientras decidía qué comer.

—¿Rumor? ¿Cuál? ¿De quién? —quiso saber, inmediatamente, Debbie, quien se encontraba a unos metros con una bandeja llena de ensaladas que debía entregar a un grupo de chicos.

Casi todos miraban con atención al Emmett y éste pestañó varias veces, encogiéndose de hombros para alterar la paciencia de sus amigos—. De Brian —dijo, finalmente.

Entonces, Justin sí se vio interesado—. ¿Qué le pasa?

El rubio había regresado de Nueva York tres meses después de haberse ido y ahora su sentido de culpabilidad no le permitía estar alejado de Brian durante mucho tiempo. Aunque, claro, el hombre trabajaba y por eso tenían que pasar varias horas separados. Al comienzo, Brian había estado contento con la atención pero ahora parecía simplemente irritado. Le encantaba estar con Justin –aunque nunca lo admitiría- pero no le gustaba que lo siguiera a todas partes.

—Hablé con Elle, una reinona de lo más simpática que me contó que vio a Brian besándose… ¡con una chica!

Casi en cámara lenta, los labios de todos los seres humanos del bar se abrieron y exclamaron "¡Oh!", sumamente sorprendidos.

—Imposible —comentó Michael, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Brian sólo les teme a las arañas y a las mujeres. Jamás besaría una.

—Además, odia a los 'malditos heteros' —agregó Justin, no intentado convencer a los demás sino a sí mismo. No obstante, no era difícil creer que todo era una equivocación. ¿Brian Kinney, besando a una mujer? Y una mierda…

—No quiero estar cerca de él cuando se entere —murmuró Ben, muy tranquilo, tras beber un sorbo de gaseosa.

Repentinamente, la puerta del lugar se abrió de manera brusca y la Furia personificada entró por ella. Nadie dijo nada y Brian no miró a nadie a los ojos.

—Debbie, arsénico, por favor.

Emmett se rió y, al ver la mirada asesina del otro hombre, se llevó una mano a la boca y miró hacia otro lado.

—Ya se enteró —anunció Ben, con la misma tranquilidad de momentos antes—. ¿Es cierto?

Brian giró la cabeza para mirarlo—. Lo que es cierto es que te voy a meter la botella de gaseosa por el culo si vuelves a preguntar.

Justin sonrió y se sentó a su lado—. Pensé que los rumores no te afectaban.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Claro que sabes y es pura mierda. No dejes que te afecte. Sólo hablan porque te tienen envidia —aseguró el muchacho, intentando sonar convincente—. Saben que eres el mejor gay de todos y quieren arruinar tu reputación.

—Para eso ya estás tú, Sunshine —replicó Brian, sarcásticamente, asesinando un trozo de pan con un tenedor—. Me han dicho muchas cosas en mi vida pero hetero es el peor insulto de todos —agregó de manera dramática.

—No te preocupes, todos sabemos que eres el más marica de todos —afirmó Mike, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriendo. Brian, por supuesto, no se tranquilizó y tuvieron que aguantar sus monólogos acerca de porqué 'los heteros son una puta mierda' durante casi un siglo.


	2. Invulnerable Vulnerabilidad

**Sumario:** Brian ya no piensa en él, ya no lo necesita.

**xxx**

Regalo de cumple para sirem :) No me siento demasiado Drarryesca, así que espero que QAF sea suficiente xD

**Nota: **Situado entre el final de la segunda temporada y comienzos de la siguiente.

**xxx **

**Invulnerable vulnerabilidad**

Lo conocí cuando él tenía diecinueve años, cuando aún era un tanto ingenuo. No, olvida eso, Brian nunca fue ingenuo pero sí fue en esa época cuando empezó a creer que no toda la gente era una verdadera mierda. Michael, Lindsay y Debbie eran personas en las que sabía que podía confiar. El resto del mundo podía irse al diablo; a él no le importaba.

Estuvimos juntos durante muchos años y él siguió creyendo en su teoría de que no todos eran malos pero la mayoría, sí y por eso no valía la pena preocuparse. Él sólo me necesitaba a mí, yo representaba su autoestima, su confianza. Juntos éramos el trofeo que todos deseaban conseguir.

Yo estaba feliz y Brian, también lo estaba. Nada le importaba una mierda (excepto quienes no eran basura como el resto)… La vida era buena.

Y luego llegó ÉL, mi perdición, y todo cambió.

De a poco, Brian empezó a olvidarse de mí. Seguimos estando juntos, siendo el centro de las miradas en Babylon pero Brian ya no estaba realmente conmigo. Y qué injusta que era la situación. ¡Yo era el fantástico Brian Kinney! Yo era su arrogancia, su fortaleza, su polla y su desinterés. Yo era el mejor polvo de la ciudad. Sin mí, Brian era sólo un ser que se creía superior pero, en el fondo, temía salir lastimado y no quería admitir que su pasado y su familia lo atormentaban. Brian siempre odió dejar salir a la luz lo que sentía, siempre odió sentirse inseguro, así que continuó conmigo, su máscara… su súperpoder.

Follamos, bailamos y nos drogamos juntos pero Brian ya no se divertía tanto como antes. Ahora prefería estar con ÉL. Y lo peor de todo era que cuando estaban juntos, a veces Brian se deshacía de mí, pensando que no me necesitaba, que no tenía razón para sentirse inseguro porque ÉL era parte del limitado grupo de personas que no eran una reverenda mierda.

Y pasaron meses hasta que ÉL desapareció. Brian y yo estuvimos más juntos que nunca. Él necesitaba mi ayuda y yo se la proporcioné; después de todo, quería divertirme de nuevo, quería drogas, cigarrillos y follar durante la noche entera.

Sabía que algo estaba mal con Brian y seguramente se debía a la merecida agresión que había sufrido ÉL.

ÉL nunca me agradó y me alegré cuando desapareció de nuestras vidas. Pero luego regresó y Brian casi se olvidó de mi existencia, otra vez. Incluso hubo días que olvidó llevarme con él. Y pensar que antes sólo nos separábamos cuando se iba a duchar.

Ahora sólo estaba pendiente de las necesidades de ÉL. ¿Y yo, qué? ¿Y _mis_ necesidades?

"El amor es algo que los heteros se dicen que necesitan para poder follar pero terminan haciéndose daño porque todo está basado en mentiras desde el comienzo."

Brian realmente tendría que haber escuchado sus propias palabras.

Durante mucho tiempo yo fui su súperpoder, su escudo, lo que evitaba que lo lastimaran. Conmigo, Brian era un Dios; nada podía herirlo, nada lo afectaba y el mundo podía acabarse pero no interesaba.

Falso. Ni siquiera yo pude evitar que lo lastimaran y fui yo quien hizo que ÉL se fuera. Sí, yo con los cigarrillos, el alcohol, los polvos. Yo, yo y yo. Yo, primero. Y una mierda, Brian: también fue tu culpa por pensar como un iluso chico de diecinueve años. No, Brian, no hay personas que valgan la pena. Ellos no te merecen, te traicionan, son pura basura y no hay poder que te proteja de ellos.

Y me culpas a mí, por haberte engaño, por haberte hecho creer que conmigo serías invencible.

Ahora me has abandonado; estoy solo y olvidado sobre una repisa y ya no piensas en mí, ya no me necesitas.

Quieres follar y emborracharte pero sabes que no eres perfecto ni invencible. Sabes que, al fin y al cabo, todos son parte de la misma mierda y que aunque te traicionen, tú no te traicionarás y seguirás con tu vida. Padres, amigos, amantes… De eso, nada. Sólo te necesitas a ti mismo, eres el único al que verdaderamente tienes y en el que puedes confiar.

Ya no necesitas un brazalete para saber quién eres. Eres Brian Kinney y si ÉL no te aprecia, que se vaya a la mierda.

**xxx**

Para algún despistado que no se acuerda, Brian dejó de usar sus sexys caracoles después de que Justin lo engañó con _Ian_.

Bue, feliz cumple, sirem :) Espero que te haya gustado.

- Inefable


End file.
